


He was born to love her, but he was reborn for him too.

by MCarreant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Drama & Romance, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCarreant/pseuds/MCarreant
Summary: That body was the most perfect, the most beautiful vessel that once had been given to him. It was forged in the time vortex's flames, in the deepest spaces from the universes and the times, in honour of those who had sacrificed his lifes for him: Rose...Jack...It was the body that kept more secrets too.And now, that the death newly is knocking at his door, something is different to his clairvoyance, to his memories...And, that only factor in the equation, unlocked an enigma, a terrible danger; with an old hope that will change their destinies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody:  
> This is my first fanfic, so please, if you can be gentle with me, I'll appreciated a lot, but if you find grammar mistakes, please, tell me. I want to write correctly!  
> If you are reading this, probably you love the Ninth and the Tenth Doctor. I always thought that something happened when the Ninth Doctor took the time vortex from Rose Tyler, something that made him act the way he did.  
> This is my explanation.  
> Kisses.  
> M.

He was born to love her. That was a fact that have been forged during the intense burning that the temporal particles had produced in his being, in the middle of the light and the fire, of the thunderous flash that roared inside his veins, which take away his conscience and reason, to only let the deeper desires he harboured.

Yes, he had being created to be love by her. Those eyes that mixed the luminosity of the sun with the chocolate's sweetness, that passionate mouth, that face, his hair, every one of the freckles that adorned his skin; as well the elusive mole that sprang between his shoulders' blades: Everything had been conceived in that instant of madness when he stood his eyes in her; knowing at the same time he will not emerge unscathed before the merciless force from the vortex that was running in his body.

However, even though he had reborn to and for her, a small part of him, that he didn't dare to question or to face, had been created to love someone else. That little part had been inhabited of sadness, of clairvoyance, and pain. It was the part that had been shaken before the desperate gaze of those blue eyes, before the good-bye kiss that the soft and impertinent lips of that man had left in him. It was the part which had seen him walking away, with the brave humour of those who know that their immediate fate is death.

Yes, that body had been forged to honour him, to give calm to that restless spirit, to be worship it by the caresses of an expert hands, very experienced in that task; to extract as much as could be possible, the will of life which it looked overflow at Jack, yes, Jack, that glorious hedonist, promiscuous and adventurous.

And in the claws of the temporal abysm, during an endless moment; he, as Rose Tyler, became into an almost divine being. His essence wandered by multiple universes, walked by innumerable parallel worlds, between the possibilities that nested in the time and the space, and even, by those which haven't place except in the spirit.

His being made his home in infinite existences, saw from inside and outside multiple facts, incarnated as matter, as energy, as will and desire. He looked not hundreds but thousands of Earths, discovering the subtle differences between every one of them. Knew spaces which never were marked by his race, while in others his fellows raised in infinity of civil wars, sometimes finishing in their destruction, others in a great backwardness that lead them to the ignorance of the time technology.

He saw worlds that replaced those who he knew, saw lives that usurped the lives of his beloved beings. Another faces, another words had a power that was forbidden to his specie, sinister shadows with joy went deep into the wide outer spaces, as at the same time, some kind of tentacles pillaged what remained in the cold abyss.

Ships of different shapes, some like his, others in a way between the mechanic and the organic, between the machine and the living being; sometimes hardly dragged themselves in the infinite, while others with a though flew and appeared where the imagination had moved them in a whisper.

Thousands, or maybe thousands of millions of generations passed before his sight, lots of songs and melodies touched his ears and his other senses; and he lost during an eternity consciousness of himself, watching that precious work, delicate and intricate; from which, in the past, only a few notes he had perceived.

And then it was when he looked that body. He couldn't avoid becoming entrance in its form, in its movements, in its stance, in its gestures. A curious longing filled him at watching it, a great sadness, a defiance. What did those eyes have, at the same time young and ancient, to attract him? Why the sorrows that was expressed in that face, went to his core, making him to fight a duel?

And then he saw Rose Tyler.

That man had lost her.

Pain, why the pain over flowed him so deep? Golden fire spirals chased across his veins.

Pain. Rose Tyler kissed that man. Or, perhaps another man with the same visage kissed her?

The cold wind roared against his skin, boring into the brown fabric of his suit and at the same time, drilling into the light blue layer that covered him while he enjoyed the ecstasy in the arms of his beloved. Cruel tears came in a flood behind his eyes and a knot descended in his throat while the soft Rose Tyler's lips draw in his, the promise of a tomorrow...

Jack.

Jack was in front of him.

Jack was by his side.

Jack was alive.

What was what she had said?

"I can bring life".

Jack didn't die. Jack travelled with him. Jack didn't fall ill, didn't age...

There only was Jack. His good mood and his sweetness faded away. Bitterness. The eyes weighed down of reproach. The eternity was heavy. The lack of a future too. His blue eyes went insane. They remembered him the Master's eyes. Hasn't he will be enough to them? Why everyone of those who he loved abandoned him? Was he a good man?

Now, Jack wasn't. Jack lay dead. Heaps of dust that once were dalecks covered his dead body.

Again, Jack and Rose Tyler were together. They laughed while they danced in the Tardis' deck. Their eyes sparkled as they devoured them with their looks and he, hidden, watched them, feeling how, slowly, he died inside.

Rose appeared suddenly, faraway in a dark street. Her figure was thinner, more elongated...she no more wore pink; but a radiant smile was embodied in that perfect face. The man's hearts, or maybe his hearts? beat drawing arabesques. And a terrible sorrow, a frightening weight left that body, flowing with the cold air, giving way to the starved desire of his arms, to hold the beloved figure between them...

In the dim light of a bar sat Jack. There was pain in his countenance. He had another drink of his booze and, suddenly, someone took his attention letting a small note within his arm's reach. Jack looked in front of him: between the shadows that man was again. He saw a bitter rictus in the almost perfect features, but Jack, maybe blinded by his own grief, didn't seemed to notice it. Suddenly, Jack smiled, small and sweet wrinkles took form around his eyes. That man raised his right hand in a careless salute that Jack answered with alacrity. Just a few seconds their looks found, a sad understanding between two beings...and after, only the characteristics in a note left:

"His name is Alonso". 

That man was giving Jack to a new lover. Why someone would do that?  
With a lot of curiosity, he looked towards that man's way. He watched how his steps headed to the Earth, more precisely, to London, to a complex of buildings that he couldn't recognize in the beginning and that after made him remembered to someone. The snow fell softly to the pavement and the chill air made him shook. That man was hidden in the shadows and with anxious eyes he was examining his surroundings, as he was waiting for something or someone.

The steps' echo broke the silence that protected to the stranger, the rumour of a chat filled the street and a dyed hair woman got ahead of the girl who was accompanying her.

Again, he focused his look in that man. A rictus of pain embellished his face, an insufferable sadness darkened his sight. He couldn't understand that someone in that condition dragged themselves so miserably only to stalk a young woman. Suddenly, a muffled cry rose to that man's mouth and the girl turned around, and during an instant, the beautiful Rose Tyler's visage shone in the darkness...

A creature with a sphere, probably an Ood, looked like it was singing. That truly was a tragedy: that man was dying. Hardly he dragged to a blue police box within which an entire world fitted. With a great effort he put the ship in orbit around the planet.

Something weird happened. All at once, he was the man and a terrible pain filled his essence, at the same time the fire of the regeneration ran into every one of his cells...

"I don't want to go!", he heaved with sorrow. The flame of a new life screamed every time stronger, and suddenly everything exploded, sweeping everything...

Anew he saw Rose Tyler. She was at his side, looking a rocky world, adorned by a red sky.

"How long are you going to stay with me?", he asked, turning his to her, trying to memorize the honey colour of her eyes.

"Forever", he heard.

His hearts lost their rhythm during a moment, a fearsome blaze invaded again each corner of his body. The light got hold of him, and two voices competed in his mind:

"I don't want to go!". "Forever!".


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has to say goodbye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been working as much as I can in this chapter. The work is in progress. I've never forgotten it.
> 
> Second, if you find a mistake please, tell me and I'll do the corrections. Every mistake is mine.
> 
> Third, I'm not giving an update time, 'cause I don't want to disappoint you again.

# 

Chapter One.

 

He knew he was going to die. That was a fact. A part of him knew he had done the right, while another didn't cease to reproach him inside.

"You always had to be the hero! Look where it take you! You are dying!".

"It was unavoidable"-answered his rational part. "The entire universe was against me...he'll knock four times...what bad joke!"

The Doctor bowed the head looking to the Tardis' console, knowing that in brief he'll have to say good bye to the only constant company he had in this brief and unfortunate existence. He stroked with tenderness the ship controls, at the time he stamped a desperate look, that was drawn dark before the green lights that emanated from the nucleus.

Sadness, the sweet babbling from the Tardis only emanated sadness. The soft song from that mind looked like crying and shaking. The Doctor rested the superior part of his body against the controls while he shuddered, and afterwards, almost like remembering the ancient teachings that had been instil in him so many time ago, rose his face with firmness and tightened with strength the jaw.

In this life he had lost everything. Every thing that he had loved had been denied him. Every opportunity of happiness had been escaped from between the hands and the time, the precious time, the life, had been stolen him.

He closed the eyes. He knew that the tears were moisturizing them. He bit his lower lip and gathered all his strength to show an stoic face. That's what was expected from a Time Lord. That and...nothing more.

To say goodbye.

The sudden visage and the steady eyes, that gave nothing away in the look. Whilst the memories were played out one and the other.

"You were told that he would knock four times, and then you die. That's him, isn't it? The Master, that noise in his head. The Master is going to kill you".

"Yeah". He had answered quietly, while he tried to protect himself covering his chest with the arms.

"Then kill him first", answered Wilfred offering him the pistol again.

He observed the gun and the old man who offered it to him. Although, in reality that being was so young, too young compared with him. However, he wanted to see him like an old being, with his ancestors' wisdom, even if that was an illusion in which he was fooling himself.

"That's how the Master started", he sighed, knowing that himself was in the edge of madness, and that only one step in the wrong direction would became him a monster.

Wilfred stared at his eyes and he knotted at them, as he could watch his soul. Slowly, he retracted his hand and moved away his sight like understanding. Sadly, he approached the pistol to his lap.

"It's not like I didn't hurt innocents. I've taken lives...but I would do worse, I am clever, manipulating people into taking their own...sometimes I think a Timelord lives too long..."

Wilfred kept looking at him and the gun moved towards his direction again.

"I can't", he said softly at time he denied with the head. "I just can't".

They spent a seconds in silence. Wilfred looked lost in his thoughts. His head was down and the gun lay in his hands. Suddenly, as the light was made in his mind, he asked:

"...If The Master dies, what happens to all the people? "

"I don't know", he wanted to lie but his body language betrayed him.

"Doctor, what happens?" 

"The template snaps".

"They go back to being human, they're alive and...human?" 

Wilfred could read the truth in his face. A great emotion flooded the man and once more he raised the weapon with a lot of strength. And he knew that this time it would be practically impossible to decline it.

"Then don't you dare, son, don't you dare put me before them. Now you take this, that's an order, Doctor. You take the gun, you take the gun, and save your life; and please don't let die the most wonderful man!..."

"It wasn't about the Master", he soughed. "It was about you, you, it was about you, Wilfred, about to put your life before mine.

He lay his hand against his temple and then put it down giving shelter to his mouth, not knowing what more he could do.

Shaking, he started to set the temporal coordinates up. Say goodbye was so hard, much more when in this so perfect body he had lived so little. Ah, how much he had love this body! With how much hope had he come to this existence!

"Oh, I don't want to die!"

A dull pain established in his belly and during a moment he didn't know if it was due to the radiation's damage had made in his being, or to the unpleasant memory of Rose Tyler's lips pressed against those that should be his.

He closed his eyes and again he was there, in that desolate beach, enduring the freezing light and feeling how the cold wind became stiff his skin, at the same time he could perceive Doctor-Donna at his back...It was so difficult to have "him" there, facing him. See him was like looking himself in a mirror, dressed with his blue suit, his plum shirt and his red Converse...and he had his hands kept in the pockets, the same as him.

Maybe "he" neither knew what to do with his hands, maybe "he" hid his nervousness in that mundane gesture...

"And you, Doctor, how was gonna end that sentence?", asked Rose.

The time slowed down in that instant. He saw how "he" overtook his right foot and how "he" removed his right hand from the pocket, later to bend and set his hand in her arm. Then "he" whispered something in her ear.

"It's weird", he foolishly thought. "Both wear the same blue".

Rose's tangled hair rustled one moment in his direction and a tickle in his hand made him desire to touch it ones more, while a zeal in his chest made him want to squeeze her against him, knowing that that wasn't possible anymore.

Then Rose drew back and stop one moment, like watching. Suddenly she attracted "him" to her. She took hold in the lapels of his jacket and crashed her mouth in what should be his...and the pain blinded him, gripping his respiratory bypass, clouding his sight and his lips crushed one against the other...and not bearing to see more, he gave them the back, knowing none of them would noticed and he moved forward to the Tardis with the overloaded back, not caring how he would survive...

He opened the eyes. He was inside the Tardis. Alone.

He was dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To every one who know the End of Time Part Two by heart, the little differences between the script and this dialogues are at porpoise. 
> 
> Kisses. M.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did when I wrote it. The next chapter will be post in three weeks.  
> Kisses.  
> M.


End file.
